A need exists for a liquid flame retardant composition that is easy to apply, flows into seals, and does not require cutting as is required by solid flame retardant compositions.
A need exists for a method for making a non-chlorinated flame retardant composition that does not require the use of solvents.
A need exists for a flame retardant composition usable in the electronics industry for cell phones, fuel cells as batteries, and in school rooms.
The present embodiments meet these needs.